1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a locking mechanism and a related electronic device for security locks, and more particularly, to a locking mechanism and a related electronic device capable of being switched for security locks with different design.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The portable computer device including a tablet computer and a notebook computer has features of slight volume and cheap price. The portable computer device is often put on a public place for information research or Internet connection, and the security lock and the connective cable are applied to prevent the portable computer device from being stolen. The common security lock mainly includes the Kensington security lock and the Noble security lock. The Kensington security lock utilizes an engaging kit to rotatably assemble with the portable computer device, and the Noble security lock utilizes a buckling cable suite to assemble with the portable computer device. Design of the Kensington security lock and the Noble security lock are different, so that the portable computer device has to own the specific locking mechanism matched with the chose security lock. The conventional locking mechanism is only applied to the individual matched security lock but cannot be utilized for other security locks.